Wonderland Syndrome
by TheDiscombobulatedDiva
Summary: Follow Alphonse Liddell as he faces his late sister Alice's Wonderland in search of his sanity and the truth behind reality and delusion, as well as his family's deaths. Contains some OCs. Based on the first game and Madness Returns.
1. Chapter 1: Asylum Alphonse

Hello everyone, I just want to say thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy.

_"The doctor's call it wonderland syndrome. Where a patient locks themselves away into their own little world. If that is the case then everyone has that. But I guess it's different if you're in an asylum where one of your most famous patients, who had wonderland syndrome, inspired a children's book."_

Based on American McGee's Alice I only own Alphonse and Helen.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Alphonse how did you sleep?"<p>

"Like hell Doc."

"Tell me what you dreamed about."

"A grin."

"A grin?"

"Yes, a grin."

Alphonse lied on the uncomfortable couch and stared at the ceiling. The cracks on the eggshell ceiling helped to keep his daily routine with his assigned doctor somewhat interesting. He mostly spent time trying to find out where they started from and where they ended.

"This is the third time this week Alphonse you dreamed about a grin. Tell me, what was it doing this time?"

Alphonse glanced at the young woman in the chair. Her blond hair pinned up in a bun as her flashing green eyes looked over a pair of half moon glasses. Those eyes always over analyzing him every time he saw her. The worse part of it all was that she reminded him of his late sister. Same green eyes yet her personality was not as vibrant. He then refocused his gaze on the ceiling and tried to remember his dream. He learned long ago that if you just play along with the doctors in the asylum that they let you go faster and you can have more time to do as you please.

"It was purring. Like a cat. It was almost as if it was calling out to me." Alphonse whipped a hand down his face.

The blond doctor just gave a nod as she scribbled down on a pad of paper and soon stood up. "Well that is all for today Alphonse. I'll have the pharmacy double one of your tonics and we will see next week if this purring grin goes away. They will be here to take you back shortly."

Almost as if on cue two rather larger men entered the room. Both had the looks and personality of a potato as the shorter of the two walked up to Alphonse.

"Alright Alfy." he snorted. "Time ta go." He held up the all too familiar white buckled jacket as Alphonse sighed and willingly let himself be restrained.

The trio walked out into the hall with both men helping to stand him up. As they began to talk about what they were going to do after work, Alphonse bowed his head and let his shaggy, dirty black hair cover his green eyes. He instead listened to the people around him. Patients and nurses alike. He would normally pick up a tip or two about a bad doctor or what dinner would be that evening.

"The leeches! All the damn time! Sucking my blood! Stealing my soul!"

"Look at the flower I drew. I made it with hands, so it can hold you instead."

"Look at him go, poor Alphonse. That scar isn't getting any better."

"You mean the one on his face or the one in his mind? You know he hasn't been right since the fire. Him nor that crazy sister of his."

"Don't bring her up! That poor thing."

Alphonse just continued to look down. Neither his sister nor him could have expected the toll that the unexpected fire had taken on them.

Both Alphonse and his sister Alice where the sole survivors of a fire that struck their family home when he was fifteen and Alice was ten. The fire left him badly burned and a large scar marred the left side of his face. Although Alphonse was equally hurt by the lost of his eldest sister, mother, and father, Alice took it the hardest. She even began to blame herself for the start of the fire and that it was her fault she couldn't save the rest. Mostly because according to the reports the fire started in the library. Alice was the last person to be in it that night.

Alphonse knew of his sister's already fragile mind, even as a child she had an overactive imagination. Just a month before the fire she was telling him a story about a place she called Wonderland. She said it was the second time she had been there and that everything was just as she pictured. Alice went on about tea with a mad hatter and the most ridiculous riddle about a raven and a writing desk.

With this said Alphonse knew that he had to get the notion of guilt out of her mind before it destroyed her. Yet, they said that he was just as delusional as her and placed both of them at Rutledge Asylum. Without Alice to worry about Alphonse let his own guilt and fear gnaw at him in the confines of his room.

Ten years later Alphonse had hear his sister was getting out of Rutledge. They said her recovery was so sudden that it was almost as if she had an epiphany. She woke up that morning and promised to him that she would fight for his release.

However, as rumor had it, she had a relapse a month or so later and suddenly went deeper into her delusions and hung herself. It only infuriated Alphonse more when he heard that his sister's stories of her "Wonderland" adventures were being published. And of all things into a children's novel.

As the two guards placed him back in his room they unstrapped him from his jacket and gave him his tonic. Alphonse then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep, only to be visited once again by that grin.

* * *

><p>Helen Monckton sat at the morning meeting along with the other staff at the asylum and shuffled through the papers in her hand. She had to bring it up eventually. It was bad enough that she was the only female on the staff but to be entrusted with something so important that it may solely depend on a man's sanity was another thing.<p>

"Now then!" called out Dr. Mason. He was a stout, portly man with a long beard that reach to the bottom of his round belly. His silver hair sticking out in a wild fashion."We will start with the extreme cases. Dr. Carthage? Would you care to start."

A very thin man with a long nose stood up. He adjusted the thin frames on his thin face as he held the paper to his face. "Yes, Miss. Martha Krupt. She still thinks that she is only seven years old and seems to be getting younger everyday. Today we will try leech treatment and see how well it does."

"Wonderful!" cried Dr. Mason as Carthage took his seat. "Now, Miss. Monckton how about your patient?"

Helen sighed as she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Alphonse Liddell. Supposed to have mass hallucinations due to his family's horrific passing. So far he seems to be fine. No recent episodes in over a year just a reoccurring dream that should be dealt with in visits to a specialist."

Helen looked up from her paper to see that the room wasn't even paying attention. They never did respect her because she was a woman. To prove it on her first day there they gave her Alphonse, calling him a "hopeless case". That was when she figured now or never and took a deep breath.

"I would like to suggest Alphonse Liddell for discharge as soon as next week."

Soon the whole room was looking at her.

"Are you daft woman?" cried Carthage. "It would be like sending a wild lion out in front of children!"

"He is harmless. If anything his sister was the one who needed help, that she_ DID_ not receive. I propose that...he stay with me where I can keep a eye on him."

Carthage chuckled, "Oh so now we come to the root of it. Can't contain you feminine wiles so you are resorting to patients? You sick woman."

Helen scowled and slammed her fist on the table. "How dare you make such a horrible accusation! If anything I am doing what any decent human begin should do; and that is to try and help another hurting human being."

She then put her attention on Dr. Mason who held a look of shock and unease.

"Please Dr. Mason, I implore you...for Liddell sake. Do you really want him to suffer the same fate as his sister?"

Dr. Mason stroked his long beard and gave it a quick tug. "I will need to evaluate him myself, but if he passes then yes, he will be discharged."

Helen smiled while all of the others in the room stared at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"I hope you know what you're doing Miss. Monckton."

Helen continued to smile,_ 'I hope I do too.'_

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now! Check back soon for a update!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderland Dreams

Hello everyone! Now, this is the part of the story where segments from the game come into play as well as some dialogue. I do not own these parts, if it wasn't obvious enough, but I do own Alphonse, Helen, and the newest character you will be meeting soon. So now enjoy chapter 2!

I would also like to thank my first reviewer pixelhuskey! Thank you for reviewing! When you all review it makes me happy so please do! Also if you have something to say say it in a respectable way!

P.S. On a side note one of my friends suggest to you that you read the first part of this story while listening to Motzart's Lacrimosa. You can if you want and if it works let me know!

* * *

><p><em>Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock<em>

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness surrounded him as the faint ticking continued.

"Where am I?" Alphonse wondered while looking though the emptiness.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Suddenly out of the darkness came a key; a golden key that hung from a gold chain. They both gleamed in the darkness as though they both had a light shining on them. Soon another key dropped and then another and another.

Alphonse stood there as a key dropped down in front of his face while more continued to pour from the dark. He reaches out a pale hand and gently touches the cold metal. In a flash the key turned into ash and the black ground he was standing on began to crack. Out of the crack beamed a bright red light. In a matter of seconds Alphonse found himself falling down into the red glowing pit and soon the glowing stopped and he was once again in the darkness, only floating.

"_Come now Alice, it's only a dream."_ came a rather calm voice from the dark. It almost sounded familiar.

"_It's not a dream, it's…a memory. And it makes me sick!"_

'_That voice. It couldn't be…' _he thought.

"Alice?" Alphonse asked out loud as he continued to float in the abyss.

Soon he found himself surrounded by playing cards, yet they were all of the same card; the Queen of Hearts.

"_Now, focus. Wait…You're floating, again." _came the calm voice. _"Weightless…a cipher…relax."_

Soon the calm voice was drowned out by the clamor of metal and the roaring of a crowd. From Alphonse's point of view it looked as if there was a war going on in the little huddle of people. As he looked over the crowd of noise he saw a figure on a heart shaped throne. Fire surrounded the figure as well as long reddish tentacles.

"_Fire! I'm in Hell!"_ cried Alice only this time it sounded a bit distorted.

"_Forget it!" _retorted the calm voice. _"Abandon that memory. It's unproductive. Go…to Wonderland."_

"_I can't. I'm trapped…"_ came her voice again which Alphonse began to think sounded almost like his.

"_In my past."_

This time he heard it, both his voice and Alice's voice responding, but he had yet to open his mouth.

The next thing he saw was Alice and himself as they both gazed on into the night while their home was a blaze. The fire whipped in the night air as Alphonse's younger self touched his burned face to see he was bleeding. Alice clutched to her worn out rabbit as she reached for Alphonse's hand, which he extended to her.

"_No Alice!"_ came the other voice as sudden waves of water drowned out the burning house and green hills and trees popped up in their place as the water settled into a stream.

"_Discard that delusion. Forget it. Go to Wonderland."_

"_I'd rather not, Doctor."_ Alice's voice, now normal again, replied. _"My Wonderland's shattered. It's dead to me."_

"_Your preference doesn't signify, girl. Now Alice, where are you?" _

As Alphonse took in his surroundings he found himself on a floating lily pad with a rabbit in a tail coat and top hat. The rabbit, who was around Alphonse's size it seemed, looked at him with kind large eyes as he sipped tea pass his two large front teeth. In between them was a pot of tea and another cup that he guessed must be his.

"_I'm sailing. With a friend! Hmmm. It's different somehow. Things have changed."_

Alphonse looked around to see if he could find Alice anywhere only to see no one. It was almost as if he was sitting in her place.

"_Change is good." came the doctor. "It's the first link in the chain of forgetting."_

Suddenly the rabbit began to twitch violently as his head cocked to the side. His eyes began to twitch as well as his stared at Alphonse.

"I say…what's wrong Rabbit?" said Alphonse, "Rabbit are you mad?"

"_That's not right."_ came the doctor's voice.

Just then the rabbit's eye popped out of its socket and blood began to pour out.

"What's wrong?" he cried. "What in bloody hell is going on?"

"What's wrong?" spoke the rabbit as he convulsed more. "Raaattther-"

He was cut off as his head soon went flying off and he began to spew blood from his neck which turned into a thick black sludge.

"_No, not that!"_ cried Alphonse, only this time the distorted voice of Alice joined him in his cry.

Just then the clear blue water turned into the black sludge as well as the green meadows turned red like blood. The trees had rotted as fire surrounded the landscape. Pale doll faces began to float to the surface of the sludge as pale doll arms sprung up reaching and grabbing into the air.

"_Don't struggle Alice. Let the new Wonderland emerge."_

Alphonse looked around as the rabbit's black blood flew onto his face.

"_Pollution! Corruption! It's killing me!"_ his distorted voice shouted.

"_Wonderland is destroyed! My mind is in ruins!" _

Suddenly Alphonse found himself in the sludge gasping for air as he waved about to keep himself from going under. In a flash a pale doll arm reached up and began to grab at him and then another and another. All dragging him down into the darkness once more.

"_Forget it, Alice. Block that dream!"_ called the doctor.

Soon the arms had surrounded him as he let out a bloodcurdling scream before he was dragged down into the black depths.

* * *

><p>Alphonse jolted awake screaming as sweat rolled down his face. He looked around to see a woman with a scared and confused look on her face stare at him. She had dark brown skin and her black hair was in tight curls around her face. She looked at him with large hazel eyes and reached out to touch him. He flinched at her movements and she flinched back.<p>

The sound of clicking heels where heard as Helen came running into the library. She paused in the doorway and placed a hand over her heart.

"Is everything okay? I heard a scream." she said.

The other woman looked back at Alphonse and raised her hand to point at him. "Him." was all she said as she then got up and left.

Helen looked at Alphonse as she rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked kneeling down. She place her hand on his cheeks and forehead to see if he had a fever.

"I'm...I'm fine." he said panting some. His long black hair covered most of his face and he realized he must look like he still belonged in the asylum.

"Just a little nightmare. Nothing to bad."

It had been only three days since his leave and he settled down in Helen's small home, using her lounge couch in her library as a make shift bed. Her home was quite small, and didn't even have enough room for her or the other woman who lived with her. She collected so many nicknacks and had each room filled with books; ranging from medical text to fiction stories.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, who was that?" asked Alphonse as he straightened himself out.

Helen, who had moved over into the chair the other woman was seated in, looked at the doorway. "Oh, I met her on a trip to America. She said she didn't really have anywhere else to go and wanted to know if she could come with me."

"What's her name?"

"Lottie, she is really very nice but horrifically shy and doesn't speak much. She mostly just sits and tinkers with things I have around the house. Little clocks and such. But are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Actually, I think I'll take a walk for awhile." Alphonse said as he began to get up from the uncomfortable couch. After that dream he really needed to clear his head.

Helen eyed him for a moment before reaching into her apron pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "Well I guess while your out you can go get these things I need to finish dinner."

She handed Alphonse the slip as he tucked it away in his pants pocket.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." he said as he started down for the front door.

As he was walking he passed Lottie, who was tinkering with a small mantel clock. She looked up to reach for something and somehow made contact with Alphonse. He smiled at her while she only quickly returned to her clock. He gave a small chuckle as he left the house.

* * *

><p>Okay! like I said this is where the video game elements come in and don't worry we will also be getting to Wonderland soon. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Madness Returns Once More

Hi everyone! I am terribly sorry that this chapter is so late. School has once again sucked my free time away from me, and a recent computer virus destroyed my old computer so this is about the 5th time I have rewritten this chapter. I may rewrite it again! XD

Anyway please enjoy this labor of love.

Also, a another musical ambiance note the best song for the part indicated with a star (*) is this song. ( .com/watch?v=qpZhZ07MNrU&feature=channel_video_title )

So go put it in your browsers now so it can be ready when needed!

* * *

><p>Alphonse stepped out onto the smog covered street of London. The cobbled stoned walkways clamored with people and shop stands all moving around. Some rays from the sun peaked out of the dense smog created from the chimney of the city. Glancing at the paper Helen gave him he quickly set out to get the food she needed and then maybe get another bottle of tonic to help with his nightmares. This recent one had been so vivid it terrified Alphonse at his core. However, he paused his rapid thinking when realizing getting the tonic would mean seeing Nurse Witless again.<p>

Suddenly Alphonse heard a soft meow that seemed to snap him from his thoughts. He brought his gaze down to where the sound was coming from. There a brilliantly white cat stared at him only a few feet away.

'That cat…she reminds me of Dinah.' he thought as he started towards the creature. Even thought Dinah's fur was black something about that cat reminded him of the old family pet.

"Come on 'ittle kitty! Come on!" he cooed in a soft voice as the cat just stared at him and then took off.

"Damn I scared it." he mumbled as he took off after it and before he knew it a few turns later he ran into a dead in and found himself alone in the dark alley.

Alphonse looked around hoping to find an exit when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He got a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was being watched. He quickly turned around and what he saw almost made him cried.

(*turn on the music!*)

"Alice?" he whispered.

There before him was his little sister, standing only a foot away with a kind smile on her face. Her green eyes shined as her black hair was tucked behind her ears. She was wearing the same dark blue dress that she wore when she left Rutledge.

"Alphonse," she spoke softly. "Why?"

"What?" said Alphonse walking closer. He knew this couldn't be real. She was dead. He knew that as a fact, and it was at that moment that to help prove his point he went over a list of facts he knew where true.

"Why Alphonse? Why?" she said still smiling.

'_The sky is blue, the grass is green…'_

"What are you talking about Alice? 'Why?' what?"

'_My face is burned, tonics are nasty, I have a leech mark on my right side…'_

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

'_Nurse Witless is mean, Alice is dead, my parents are dead, Lizzy is dead…'_

"I needed help Alphonse and you never came. Why?"

Alphonse stopped in his tracks and his list of facts went by rapidly, while Alice came closer to him.

'_The sky is blue, the grass is green, My face is burned, tonics are nasty, I have a leech mark on my right side, Nurse Witless is mean, my parents are dead, Lizzy is dead, Alice is dead._ '

"Why? Why? WHY? WWWWHHHHYYYY!" she cried as she suddenly burst into flames and charged at Alphonse.

'_Alice is dead, Alice is DEAD, ALICE IS DEAD, ALICE IS DEAD!'_

Alphonse quickly backed away but not fast enough as she ran and grabbed his face while still screaming in pain. He quickly tried to remove her hands as he saw her green eyes dilate. Her skin looked as if it was melting off and some of her facial muscles where shown. Alphonse wanted to vomit right then and there but fear prevented him from doing so. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't real yet he could almost feel the flames licking his face as he began to sweat. The flashes of orange and red were still not a bright as those terrified green eyes.

It was in that instant that his instinct took over and in a flash he threw the burning girl on the ground and quickly turned around to find a weapon to destroy this horrible thing that he named Alice. He quickly spotted a wooden board and grabbed it preparing to strike but instead of finding the burning Alice he saw the woman from Helen's home instead.

"Lottie?" he asked out of breath dropping the board.

Lottie looked up at Alphonse clutching her cheek with wide brown eyes. She looked scared out of her wits. Alphonse slowly crouched down and extended his hand to her and helped her up.

"A-a-are you alight?" came her quiet voice.

Alphonse was shocked at her question. It didn't take him long to figure out that he must have been hallucinating that she was that horrid beast and may have almost killed her. Yet, she asked if he was okay.

Lottie looked at Alphonse's confused look and took her hands from his.

"Ms. Helen told me about your illness and got worried when you didn't come back. So she sent me to find you. You just kept screaming and yelling 'Alice'. Are you sure you're fine?"

Alphonse just looked down at her and sighed wiping a hand down his face. "Um…yes I am. Thank you for checking on me."

Lottie gave a small smile and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called.

Lottie stopped in her tracks and looked back at him.

"Would you mind going with me to get some of my tonic? So, you know…I won't have another fit?"

"Yes, sir." she said.

As the pair walked down the street, with Alphonse in front, he began to wonder if he was having a relapse. It wasn't until he was separated from Alice did he start to have small visions of things and with her death brought visions of that grin. A haunting, haughty grin that forever smiled in the corners of his mind.

"So, Lottie, were you doing anything else besides checking up on me?" he asked.

She looked up at him and then at the ground. "I was trying to find a clock to take apart. Normally people will give me some things to tinker with or I would find some in the trash."

"Hmm. Yeah, Dr. Monckton said you were living with her. How come I never saw you until now?"

"Well, sir you're normally asleep and I'm mostly in my room tinkering with things that tick."

Alphonse chuckled, "Things that tick?"

"Yes. I find it calming. It helps me stay sane I guess in this mad world." she said gazing at a crowd of people who were watching a thug beat up some poor sob.

Alphonse looked at her and gave a small smile, "I used to have something that kept me sane: she was my sister."

* * *

><p>Soon both approached a small little building and walked in. It was a small place where Pris and another elderly woman lived. It's halls were dirty with the wallpaper pealing and Lottie noticed that there was a hole in the staircase leading to the roof. Alphonse approached a dirty wooden door with a brass number 5 on the front and knocked.<p>

No one answered.

He knocked once more and still nothing.

"She must be with those damned pigeons. Nasty things. Come on Lottie." he said as the two walked up to the roof.

He opened the door to the roof and looked out to find Pris. Among the forest of chimneys that decorated the horizons yet sent smoke and smog spewing into the air one could make out the rays of the afternoon sun poking through. Lottie stared at it as if hypnotized at the view.

Alphonse continued to look for Pris and soon he saw her: on the neighboring roof with her pigeons and the coops.

"I'll be right back." he said as he crossed the rickety wooden bridge to the other roof. The cooing of the pigeons helped to calm down Alphonse's anxious feeling he got while up here. He hated heights. That's why he got burned all those years ago: when they called for him to jump through the window he refused and tried to walk down the burning stairs.

"Ms. Witless?" called Alphonse as he approached the small old woman.

Pris was very tiny and had a rather bulbous red nose and a pair of small glasses that sat atop it. Her pony fingers reached into a wrinkled palm and sprinkled out bread crumbs to the birds at her feet.

"Ahh, hello dearie. Come for some tonic ye did?"

"Yes, I seem to be having hallucinations again."

"Ahh yes, jus like yer poor sister. It's no wonder both of yu are like ya are. Watched yur kin burn like chestnuts right before yur eyes. Ten years in that awful asylum didn't really do ya good did it?"

Alphonse stayed silent as he watched her walk to a coop to let out some more birds.

"Yu know Dr. Bumby didn't do any better with that sister of yours. Still hauled out her questions. The fire. Her memory. But where is the credit for me? No thank you for Pris. That ungrateful girl. Who found her her new clothes? Who got her a place at Bumby's? Where would she be without me? On the street selling her backside!"

Alphonse could feel the rage building inside him. "Watch it Witless. My sister was a respectable young woman."

"She was a mad thing!" Pris cried. "At least she did her part. That's why I'm glad yur hear dearie. Yur sister dolled out the odd pound or two and now it's time for you to do tha same."

Alphonse looked at her with slanted eyes. "What are you going on about? You want me to pay you? For what?"

Pris laughed as she walked back to a stack of bottles with a jug of liquor.

"Kept her secret didn't I? Heard her say "All died on my account, I couldn't save you." I told her my silence is for sale cheap."

Alphonse's large green eyes went wide. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm a good sort really." she said turning to him. "Not like yur nanny, the uppity whore! or tha lawyer fellow Radcliffe, took her stupid rabbit. Need money, warned her I'd tell the coppers if she didn't make her donation tu my up keep."

"You…you bitch!" he yelled. "How dare you play with my sister's fragile mind!" Alphonse became livid at the words Pris had said. She had been bribing his sister for years and he didn't even know it.

The next few seconds were a blur. It was almost as if Alphonse wasn't in control of his body. The only thing he realize was that one second Pris was on the roof and the next she was on the sidewalk below.

He ran from the other roof and grabbed Lottie's hand as they ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" said Lottie only to receive a shh from Alphonse.

Both sneaked out of the back door and waited a few minutes before he dragged them back onto the main street. A crowd had gathered over the body of Pris as the officers stood over her pushing onlookers away.

"Lottie, go to the clock shop now. If the police find you say that I was with you but left to go back to Dr. Mockton's. Okay?" Alphonse whispered to her.

Lottie nodded and quickly ran away.

As he watched her run Alphonse felt a hand on his shoulder. "Son, we need to ask you a few questions. They say that you were in the building with this woman before her fall?"

When Alphonse turned to answer the man he stared in shock. It wasn't a man he was looking at, but rather a horrific monster like creature with large yellow eyes and horns. And when he looked around at the crowd they all had this same monstrous head on their shoulders as they began to snarl and snort at him. He backed away slowly and as soon as he broke away to run he heard a collected growl. He knew they were chasing after him whatever they were and he could feel them getting closer.

Then the ground beneath him began to crack and crumble as a blue light shined through. He skidded to a stop as he stared at the glowing cracks.

In a instant the earth crumbled under him and he soon began to fall into the blue light of the hole.

* * *

><p>Wow! That was a lot. I hope you like it, because it may be a while before I can get another chapter out due to school.<p>

Please read and review!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello all!

I know I haven't updated in forever and a day on any of my stories but I have been really busy with school work, illustration work, and life in general.

However I am writing this note to you all to notify you on a few things.

1) I am going to be rewriting a few of my stories. This ranges from massive gut outs like "Wonderland Syndrome" and "Inspector Riko Zenigata" (I have been watching a lot of Lupin again and I only think that since my love of the show has been rekindled I should at least finish this story) to minor tweaks in "Vertical Velocity." Other stories, like my Kuroshitsuji ones will sadly just be left unfinished as my enthusiasm for that series is gone.

2) I will be posting these new versions of stories on "Archive of Our Own" or AO3. I like their formatting a lot better then 's and the font isn't so small that I can barely read my own work. So as soon as I get the stories together I will post links on each one that is getting rewritten or tweaked. And I will remind you in the story description about where to find the new versions.

So thank you all for sticking with me for so long and I look forward to entertaining you again!

Love,

TheDiscombobulatedDiva

(ps. if you have a account on AO3 and would like to follow me on there so you can be the first to know about when the stories upload my profile name is **LuckyTrin **so you can look me up there!)


End file.
